rokucraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Earth Kingdom
The Earth Kingdom is known as the biggest nation out of all four nations. It takes the space of a whole continent and many islands surrounding it. In the past, the Earth Kingdom has been known as a defensive nation. During the Hundred Year War the Earth Kingdom stayed in a constant defensive state, and its main capital Ba Sing Se was not penetrated until the end of the war. After the war, the Earth Kingdom decided to make peace with the Fire Nation, and help rebuild the Air Collective. Many of the Earth Kingdom villages are currently left with little resources and many. The provinces of the Earth Kingdom are lead by Mayors and Governors, which are overseen by the Grand Secretariat and the Earth Monarchs. The Earth Kingdom has also let in a new Air Collective village, called Gynaste. This is a new mix of diversity of in the Earth Kingdom. History Origins During the era of Raava people acquire their earthbending by the lion turtles. The people of this old era lived on top of the lion turtles backs. With the creation of the Avatar, the people of the lion turtles cities began to descend from them and explore the land known as the Earth Kingdom. Being the largest body of land in the world many people explored different areas. This giving each area of the Earth Kingdom a group of people. The that descended from the backs of the lion turtles obtained the power of earth bending, the ability to manipulate earth. From then on, the people of the Earth Kingdom have resided in the great continent. Ancient History After descending the lion turtles back the people of the Earth Kingdom began to settle amongst the vast lands of the continent. Many battles and wars started to break out in the continent. The people of the old Earth Kingdom did not unite under one culture because of how spread out the land mass was, unlike the other nations. In other nations, the cultures prevailed and the people united under it, but not in the Earth Kingdom. In this period of war, two big main cities arose from the ruble. One being, out of the crystal catacombs Ba Sing Se. The other being born out of love, Omashu. Ba Sing Se, the current capital of the Earth Kingdom was not always fortified. It was invaded many times, but eventually it grew in power and strength. The king of Ba Sing Se declared himself the king of the Earth Kingdom, but the kingdom was too big. This is where the other providences and city states of the Earth Kingdom came into play. Other leaders of the Earth Kingdom ruled their terrains, but they did not rule over the entire Earth Kingdom like the Earth King. Hundred Year War Before the Hundred Year War the four nations lived in peace and harmony. Then the Fire Nation became industrialized and set out to kill the next born avatar in the Air Collective. After the death of Avatar Roku, Fire Lord Sozin decided to genocide the Air Nomads. In hope of killing the Avatar, and having his plan to take over the four nations possible. During this hundred year period Avatar Aang was stuck in an iceberg just near the Southern Water Tribe. With the Avatar gone for a hundred years, the Earth Kingdom was invaded countless times. Many Earth Kingdom provinces falling to the Fire Nation, the first being Taku, and later bigger cities such as Omashu and Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation Military tried countless times to penetrate the capital of Ba Sing Se, but did not succeed until the end of the war. After the war, the Earth Kingdom began to regrow back from the smudge that the left war on the kingdom. Culture The Earth Kingdom being the largest out of the four nations many different cultures were created. No single culture could take over the whole kingdom, just because of the sheer size of the continent. Many trends swept through the Earth Kingdom, some being royal culture, common culture, and sand bender (desert) culture. Royal Earth Kingdom In the Earth Kingdom the royal family created trends for the richer people of the kingdom to follow. The richer people of the Earth Kingdom reside in estates and large houses. They may even have a known family name that is spread around the world. Being like this, the richer people in the Earth Kingdom create their own culture of business and luxury. Most being able to invest in their own companies and creations. Some even tend to get high into the government to feel closer to the monarchs of the kingdom. Commoners The common people of the Earth Kingdom live in the middle-lower rings of Ba Sing Se and in just other cities in general. Most of these people work in a hard labor job, working hard for their money. These people of the Earth Kingdom are more open and show more hospitality than their counterparts. The common people may not always make a great change in the kingdom, but they hold it together in ways that the government cannot. Being this majority party creates lifestyles that can be different than the richer people of the kingdom. Sand Bender (Desert) The sandbenders in the Earth Kingdom are so diversely different than the other majority in the kingdom that they obtain their own name and culture. Most living in areas around the desert, like Misty Palms Oasis. They wear clothing that travels all the way up their head and around their body. This protects them from sand and the heat of the desert. They create a sub group to earthbending, making sand bending of that degree rarer in the richer parts of the Earth Kingdom. They are also given the bad name of being thieves in the Earth Kingdom. Government Government system: Absolute Monarchy Head of state: Earth King and Queen Head of government: Grand Secretariat Territorial divisions: '''Various villages, provinces & regions '''Heads of territorial divisions: '''Governors, mayors '''Capital: Ba Sing Se The government of the Earth Kingdom is an Absolute Monarchy. The Earth Kingdom is ran by a King and or Queen. These monarchs reside in the great city of Ba Sing Se, where they oversee the other lands of the Earth Kingdom. Though, there is another government head under the monarch, being the Grand Secretariat. The Grand Secretariat is in charge of the Dai Li, the protectors of the culture in the Earth Kingdom. The Earth Kingdom has a military that is used for war, lead by a council of five generals and the Grand Secretariat. The land of the Earth Kingdom is split into city states and provinces. For instance, Kyoshi Island is a city state of the Earth Kingdom. It has its own separate government, but still falls under the Earth Kingdom. Mosty city states and provinces are lead by Governors of that given area. These provinces of the Earth Kingdom could possibly create their own army or militia. For instance, the Kyoshi Warriors falling under the land of Kyoshi Island. Present After the Hundred Year War the Earth Kingdom began to rebuild and grow from the tragedy of the war. The Kingdom grew back into its prior glory of the biggest and most populated nation of the world, and the most defensive. Twenty years after the Hundred Year War the new Earth Kingdom was coronated, Earth King Jakob. During the Rebel War the Earth Kingdom took a neutral stance. In this time period the Earth Kingdom was very well, and the Earth King announced his engagement to Kyo. Kyo became the Queen of the Earth Kingdom, and she currently leads the Earth Kingdom. Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation War After the end of the Rebel War, the four nations gained stability and was pushed into a short temporary era of peace. In honor of the Avatar's mastery over all four elements the Royal Earth Kingdom family decided to host a ball in her honor. The Earth Kingdom Ball would be known as the beginning of the war. For in the ball, Earth Princess Hana went missing. Rumors grew like wild fires in the room, and some pointed to the Fire Lords Advisor Xaon as the culprit. During the Ball, the Earth Queen demanded for the immediate custody. Soon after the Ball the Earth Kingdom lead an immediate search and rescue mission for the Princess, a mysterious sand bender lead the expedition to Haggyo Island where they found the Princess sitting in the Viper's Clan old base. The guard protecting the base said that the Fire Lord and Advisor Xaon orders him to watch her. This pushed tensions in-between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom Fire Nation Ship Raid In attempt to deal damage onto the Fire Nation the Earth Queen order a raid of a Fire Nation's Admiral ship. This raid was lead by Grand Secretariat Ako, and it was a coalition of Earth Kingdom Military members and Water Tribe members who wanted to side with the Earth Kingdom in the War. In this raid the coalition stole a lot of Fire Nation cargo being, weapons, supplies, and food. This event further escalated the differences between the two nations, and started involving the Water Tribe to side with the Fire Nation. Ember Island Attack In a war meeting consisting of high up officials of the Earth Kingdom the Queen and her advisors decided to invade Ember Island. This invasion was to show that the Earth Kingdom was not scared of going all out, and that they were not to be messed with again. So, the Earth Kingdom invaded Ember Island. The Earth Kingdom Military was driven out by the Fire Lord and his army, and they returned with many losses back to their kingdom. Jehung Attack In response to the Ember Island attack the Fire Nation decided to try and invade the Earth Kingdom city Jehung. This was the second battle of the ongoing war, though this time the battle was intervened by a third party, Avatar Kaoru. The Avatar got in-between the fighting of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, and stopped the battle before it could get even more escalated. In response, the Earth Queen order Grand Secretariat Ako to attack her, but she refused. This refusal of an order from the Queen lead to her immediate termination, and Ako was banished from the Kingdom. After the battle, the Queen put her new Grand Secretariat Habien Hanri into work, he was previously serving as General in the Earth Kingdom Military. Category:A-Z Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Locations